You make me feel special
by BandGirl007
Summary: A story about... finding and loosing! Love can do everything...but also save a life ? SpAshley


**_Okay... I don't like this story and I have no idea why I post this but yea... I was bored and I had to think about Spashley and so I started this story... Well ... Continue?? or delete?? I have no idea!!!_**

**_oh and i dont own son!_**

* * *

When Ashley woke up this morning, she had no idea what this day will bring. She had just turned off her alarm clock when her mother came into her room and told her that she should get ready for school. Ashley, who was more than annoyed by her mother, rolled her eyes, nodded and showed her the door. Her mother, who was visibly shocked at her daughter looked angry and walked toward her.

"What the hell do you think I am?! I am your mother! I'm always there for you! "

Ashley looked at her with raised eyebrows and chose her next words.

"Oh what do you say? I always thought that was Mary, my nanny! "

Ashley stood close to her mother's face and so there was no time to react. The force with which the hand of her mother met her, brought her out of balance and Ashley stumbled to the side.

"Be careful, young lady! You are the last person who is allowed to talk to me like this! "

Ashley, who was still completely shocked about what had just happened, straightened up and glared angrily at her mother. Her mother didn't notice and looked around her room.

"Well, get dressed and stop wasting your time. Maybe you will see Peter, well for you, he is Mr. Cartwell. If so please tell him: Nice greetings from his darling. "

Ashley grimaced at the thought of her mother and her director.

"Ugh! That's the last thing I will do. But yea, I must get dressed and ready. So leaving my room now *please*."

This time she paid attention to her tone, and looked at her mother as she left her rooms. Then Ashley went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she finished she styled herself. Her hair was straight and her eyes were *smoky*. Then she went into her closet and pulled out a tight black tank top. Matching to the top she found a cut-off jeans and her black Chucks. After she looks at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and went to the garage. When she arrived she looked around and decided that she don't wanna take the Porsche. She went to the key box and took the key for the new BMW, which her father had given her last month. She loved this car, because her dad had given a guitar in the trunk. She opened the door, threw her bag n and started the engine. After she had come to the main street she turned left and not right, where her High School was. Then she turned on the radio and listen to the music. After a while she slowed the car and stopped in a wood. She grabbed her bag and went to the trunk, where she took out the guitar. Then she turned around and went into the forest. After about 5 minutes she came to a beautiful clearing in which was also a small lake with a long dock. She went up to the dock and sat down. Then she took a notepad and a pen from her pocket and opened a page on which the words "What it means to be me" stand. Subsequently, she took her guitar in hand and played a couple of bars.

"What you do not know is that I cry myself to sleep.  
What you do not know is that I wish I had someone who hold me.  
What you do not know is that I feel lonely, the pain sit deep.  
What you do not know that it's hard to be me. "

After she had played and sung the verses, she stopped and wrote some new lyrics. Suddenly her phone rang. She gazed at the screen and throw her phone away after she saw that her mother is calling. She breathed deeply and looked at the lake. Then she closed her eyes, put the guitar to the side stood up and walked up to the end of the dock. She enjoyed the sunshine on her face, closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds that she hears around her.

_____

"At the same time in another place"

"What? 8:45? Oh no! I've overslept. Damn! And this at my first day at my new school. Why Clay and Glen have not woke me up? Damn it! "

Spencer, who had just discovered with horror that she had overslept, rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she tweaked her hair and dressed, she grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. At the bottom she found out that she was alone at home. Her parents had left the house already. She grabbed her cell phone and left the house. She saw the bus just got in the station, so she ran to him and got in without looking where this goes. After a quick glance at her clock she found out that it was 9:30 now and wondered how long until she arrives at High School. Suddenly she heard the bus driver say that they had reached the last stop now and she has to get out now. Spencer stared at him stunned and wanted to ask him something, but when he pointed annoyed to the door she got out without any other word. After the bus drove off, she looked around and realized that she was surrounded by trees. She walked a few steps and then discovered a BMW a little deeper in the forest. She decided to go to this car and ask the owner where she was and which bus take her to High school. When she reached the car, she decided to wait, but after 10 minutes had passed, she couldn't stand it no more and went deeper into the forest. After a short time she heard someone playing a guitar and listened to the slowly and softly sounds. When she came to the clearing, she saw a brown-haired girl was sitting at the dock and played guitar. Her voice sounded so beautiful, but also sad and hurt. She heard her words and hid behind the trees and bushes so the brown-haired girl won't see her. She crouched behind a bush and watched the girl. She wondered how she probably look, especially her face.

"Wow. It sounds really fabulous, but this song. It is so full of pain. How she looks like? Hmm, I would be happy if I was closer, but what if my presence scare her off and she stops playing?! I probably better stay here and watch her a little. Oh God, yes, I sound like such a perverted stalker. "

Spencer had to laugh at her own words and turned her attention back to the brunette at the dock. She took a step and stepped on a branch, which broke loud. Spencer was startled and made herself even smaller. Ashley, who was frightened put her guitar aside and stood up. She looked around and tried to recognize somebody.

"Hello. Is anyone there? "

No answer

"Hello? Hey, I can see you. Don't stay behind these bushes, I can see you. Step forward. I will not hurt you. "

Spencer, who was now completely exposed, drew herself up with a fiery red head, and began to close up a step on Ashley. Ashley, who forgot to breather after seeing the blonde's beautiness took also a step closer to Spencer. Spencer arrived the dock and felt finally brave enough to look upwards. When she saw Ashley so close and beautiful in front of her she felt dizzy and speechless. She could not move anymore. She just stared into the probably most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen. Ashley felt the same when she saw Spencer's blue eyes. Ashley began to smile when she saw that Spencer was too afraid to come closer.

"What's wrong? You can come a little closer. I will not bite you, at least not too hard or if you do not want it. "

Ashley began to smile when she noticed that the girl was still red and looked ashamed away. Spencer looked to the side and decided then that she will take the last steps. She was so ashamed that she paid no attention to the floor and overlooked Ashley's bag

"Oops, my pocket!"

Ashley wanted to warn Spencer, but it was already too late. Spencer got tangled up in the loop and stumbled forward. Spencer hit Ashley with a large force and the girl could not catch Spencer and so both of them fell backwards into the lake. After they were under water, they came up.

"There was someone probably too violent. If you want to swim with me, you'd have asked me. "

Even in a situation like this Ashley could not let the jokes and watched Spencer who was still red. Spencer tried to say something, but the sight of the brunette girl who was swimming in the water in front of her was robbed her mind. She could not do anything else except of recognizing how beautiful the girl with her wet hair and brown eyes looked. She was also fascinated by her humor, her voice and how she use it. Ashley waited a while for an answer, she began to worry.

"Tell me are you all right? Is everything okay? I'm sorry if I offended you, although we both know that it was your idea to take a bath, but yes? Can I do anything for you?"

Ashley was waiting again for an answer, but still nothing. Now she decided to swim closer to Spencer and when she arrived, she put her hand to her cheek.

"Hey beautiful. I start worry about you! Is everything okay with you? You can answer, well you can talk, right? "

Spencer tried to sort her thoughts but the hand of Ashley blocked her brain. Ashley decided that she will swim to a place where she and Spencer could stay. After a few seconds she could feel the ground beneath her and let Spencer go again.

"Okay, I will start one last attempt now. Maybe you've recovered from the shock by now ?! Now that you feel the ground beneath your feet, you feel safe enough to talk with me. Hey, I'm Ashley. Glad you get to know me and you? "

Ashley held out her hand.

"Hey, I .... I ... I am ... Oh God, please forgive me. You have to think I'm stupid, but I can hardly make a clear mind. I've never met anyone so breathtakingly beautiful and eloquent at the same time. "

When Spencer had realized what she had just said, she abruptly stopped talking and looked back off. Ashley, who heard this compliment started to feel a queasy feeling in her stomach and took a step closer to Spencer. Now they were just an arm's length away from each other.

"You're ... ? "

As Spencer noticed that she had not scared Ashley away with her words, quite the contrary that she moved closer, decided to finish her sentence.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet you too, Ashley. "

When Ashley Spencer had spoken her name, she thought that no one had pronounced her name as beautiful as Spencer did or that her name never before sounded so beautiful. She smiled at Spencer and Spencer remarked how sweet that smile Ashley's nose wrinkled.

"Fine. So Spencer, what brings you here. Actually I always thought that this place is not really known. That - if I am honest- no one here knows this place. It is the first time that I meet someone here. I mean do not get me wrong now, I think it's nice that you're here, but it's kind of strange. "

Ashley looked intensively at Spencer and realized that she started to blush again.

"Well, ... So ... I ... If I have to be honest, I did not intend to come here. Rather, I was on my way to school, but after I took the wrong bus and this rude bus drivers urged me to get out, I landed somewhere in nowhere, surrounded by forest. Then I spotted a BMW in the forest and thought that the owner of this car could help. I had no idea where I was. I just moved here a week ago. Well, then I was at this car, but after a short time, I was bored and so I decided I will look for the owner. So I went through the forest and then when I arrived at the clearing, I suddenly heard someone singing. I decided to come closer and then I saw you sitting at the dock playing your guitar and sing this great song. I had never heard anyone play so well and your text was genuine ... Well, let's say it has touched me .. So I listened to you until the moment where made a noise and you've stopped, and yes .... you know the rest of the story ..."

After Spencer had told all that she looked Ashley back into her eyes and suddenly felt the urge that she wanna stay closer to Ashley. She wanted to look deeper into Ashley's chocolate brown eyes, wanted to be closer to her lips, wanted to feel her body closer to hers. Ashley, who felt exactly the same impulse decided to took a small step to Spencer.

"That means you're only here because you have lost your way? "

She smiled again. Spencer, who had still a hard job to think because of Ashley's presence just nodded.

"Exactly. And this is totally stupid, since today was actually my first day at my new school and I think it isn't the best behavior to stay away at the first day. "

As Spencer noticed that she had probably answered something wrong,continued.

"Please do not get me wrong now. I mean, I think it's great because I would otherwise not know you, but my parents will probably kill me. "

After she had finished her sentence, she smiled at Ashley and when she smiled back she wanted nothing more than hold Ashley.

"Well ... To be honest, I'm sure we would know each other, but we wouldn't have met today. More likely tomorrow. I'm still in high school and since this is the only high school in this district, it will probably be the same. "

Spencer cocked her head and began to smile.

"Hmm ... If you are still in the high school, why are you not there!? "

Ashley abruptly stopped smiling and looked away from Spencer. When Spencer recognized Ashley's reaction, she moved closer to her and stood directly in front of Ashley. She put her hand on Ashleys and apologized for the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna offend you with this question. I know it's not my buisness. I'm sorry. "

Ashley looked at Spencer's hand that lay on hers and looked up at Spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

"No, you do not need to apologize. It's okay. Really. It's just a long story. Maybe I will tell you sometime. "

Then Ashley began to smile at Spencer again and an oddly pleasant silence came between them. Spencer could not resist her desire and approached Ashley's lips. When she was just another 1-2 inches away from her lips, her phone suddenly began to ring and she recoiled.

"I'm sorry ... I ... .. I.... You did not .. would not you ... Excuse me. "

After Spencer had apologized, she turned away from Ashley and went back a few steps. Ashley, who was still a little breathless because of what would have happened a few seconds ago, cleared her mind and was able to catch Spencer's hand. She held her, and turned her back to herself. She pulled her towards her and their lips were again close to each other. Now Ashley moved closer and began to whisper something.

"You do not need to apologize. You have done nothing, but I think that I will be the one who has to apologize in a bit. "

After she had said that she put her lips gently on Spencer's. As she kissed her, she laid her hand on Spencer's cheek and Spencer put her hand into Ashley's neck. The feeling that came over Ashley, she had never felt before. No one had given her such a security, such a warm feeling with just a kiss, an innocent kiss. Spencer felt the same. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and like little explosions took place. A complete emotional chaos spread through her. On the one hand because she had never felt like this, on the other hand because the trigger of these feelings was a girl. Spencer wanted more, and opened her mouth a little. Her tongue slided over Ashley's lips. Ashley, who remarked that opened her mouth just a little, and when their tongues touched, she lost the ground for one moment. That kiss was pure passion, pure desire. After they stopped kissing because of the deficient air, they took a deep breath. Ashley just wanted to open her mouth again to apologize, but Spencer kissed her again. With eyes closed and lips pressed together they didn't notice that the sky was dark, but after a short time the first rain drop fell on them. They opened their eyes again and saw that there will be a storm in a bit. Ashley and Spencer then left as quickly as possible the lake and ran onto the dock to take their things. After Ashley had her pad and pen put back in her bag grabbed her guitar and ran after Spencer, who had found shelter under a tree.

"So you're running during a thunderstorm under a tree?"

Spencer, who is now thinking again at it, shrugged her shoulders and pulled Ashley to herself.

"Now come on her. Nothing will happen. "

Ashley, who enjoyed the proximity clung to Spencer, but then it thundered loudly. Ashley looked up at the sky and noted that this would probably take a long time, decided to go back to her car.

"Come on. I have a better idea than this tree. "

Spencer followed Ashley to the empty BMW and leaned against it.

"Yes, and now!? The owner is still not back. "

Instead of answering Ashley took out the key and pressed the button to unlock the car.

"What! It's yours!? Wow. "

Ashley just nodded and smiled at Spencer. Then she looked down at herself and Spencer.

"Yes, that's mine. My dad gave it to me and to be honest, I do not want to ruin the leather. Would there be a problem to you, to take your clothes off? "

As Ashley said that Spencer started to blush again. After Ashley thought about her words she tried to find different words for what she meant.

"Wow .. I'm sorry. I think that I have just expressed something wrong. "

Spencer had start to laugh when she heard Ashley's words and her grimace.

"Actually, I meant if it were a problem for you if I asked you to take off your things, you get a blanket from me to wrap it around you!? .... Okay, that was still not better, but I think you know what I mean, or!? "

Spencer had to laugh even more now, but after she stopped she walked up to Ashley.

"Yes, no problem. You just have to give me a blanket. "

Ashley opened the trunk, but before she gave Spencer a blanket, she put the guitar back into the holder. Then she took a blanket for Spencer and herself out. Also, a bag for wet clothes. Spencer then went to the right side of the car and Ashley to the other. They took the clothes off and Spencer could not do otherwise than risk a quick glance at Ashley. She discovered Ashley's tattoo and was even more turned on about Ashley. After Ashley had finished, she wrapped the blanket around her body and gave the wet clothes into the bag. Shortly thereafter, Spencer was also wrapped in a blanket before her and gave her, her things. Then they climbed into the car. Ashley tried to start the car, but after they had gone a few yards, she realized that the rain was too strong. She could barely look out the windshield.

"Okay, unfortunately I can not see enough. What should we do now? "

Spencer considered briefly.

"Let us turn on the heater and get to know us better."

Ashley tried to interpret Spencer's view and words, but she wasn't successful. Before she gave Spencer all of her attention, she drove back and parked the car again. Then she turned on the heater, pushed her seat back a little and turned to Spencer.

"So what you want to talk about?"

Spencer thought for a moment, but she had no idea. Her thoughts always blocked, because she saw always the picture of Ashley and the kiss.

"Okay. It seems like you don't wanna know something about me, so I ask you inspite of. So you have recently moved here. From where? "

Ashley smiled at Spencer and she looked away, because she needed the break to get a clear thought.

"From Ohio. My mum, my dad and my two brothers - Glen and Clay. "

Then Spencer thought about turning the conversation again at the school, but when she looked at Ashley and how the girl studied her lips, she dismissed the thought quickly.

"So ... You said that you want to apologize? "

Ashley stopped looking at Spencer's lips and was totally confused now.

"Excuse me? For what? What have I done? "

Spencer smiled at Ashley now.

"This."

Then she leaned forward and leaned over Ashley. She did not stop this time in front of her lips and waited for Ashley's permission. She put her lips on Ashley. A gentle kiss.

* * *

**_Okay so this was chapter nr.1 ....wat do u thínk... should there be a chapter nr.2 ??? I'm totally clueless!! Help ?!_**


End file.
